


当一切已成往事

by kaiisis



Category: Moi Dix Mois
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis
Summary: 最终，我还是没成为你的骄傲。
Relationships: Juka(Moi dix Mois)/Mana(Moi dix Mois|MALICE MIZER)
Kudos: 2





	当一切已成往事

当一切已成往事

Juka中心，真要说CP是Mana X Juka 

为什么会这样？

他看到自己站在光线变幻的舞台上，穿着黑色的长袍，台下的欢呼如层层浪潮，拍打到他的腿上——“Juka！”“Mana！”——对，他们总会这么欢呼，他向左边看过去，那个人穿着黑色蕾丝裙、妆容宛如黑夜中召唤邪灵的魔女，他正似笑非笑地看着自己，仿佛自己刚才说了什么冷笑话，他向前走了一步，半跪在那个人跟前，大喊：“Boss！！”

Juka醒过来。

……我怎么梦到这个了？

Juka苦笑着挠挠头，发根一片汗湿。2021年的第一天，本来应该开开心心地抱着女友，清净跨年，但是很不好运，31日下午的车祸似乎让他惊魂未定，自然就取消了跨年，下午女友直接让他好好休息，度假计划延后安排。

他胡乱吃过东西后就睡觉了，然后大梦一场。

十二月的寒潮太冷了，白天下了雪。真冷啊。

雪、满地的雪、厚厚一层的雪、沾上泥水的雪，慌张的人群和处理现场火灾的消防员，怎么会让自己梦到十八年前的事呢？

故事的开头很老气，一切一切都要从Long Long Ago开始。

他当时才20岁、差一点21岁，他，还有Kazuno，从乡下去到别的城市：或者他能成为明星呢？这么想。在老家很多人都说过，你长得这么高又帅，加入杰尼斯也不是难事啊，或者成为演员也行。在过一点他开始玩票乐队，又有女孩子对他说，你比那谁谁还帅呢。

胡说。Juka笑起来，他的头发这个时候留到及肩膀了，我哪有他帅。

那谁谁可是自己喜欢的乐队的主唱，不过后来单飞了，大红大紫什么的。后来他和Kazuno不在老家了，后来在杂志上看到喜欢的乐队活动休止的消息，那个谁、就那个谁呢，在招募自己Solo Project的乐手。

那个谁……就是，Boss、老大、老板、板着脸那个、Mana先生。

Juka马上按照杂志提供的地址，把自己的Demo寄了过去，没过几天，他直接坐着新干线去了东京。

这是什么笨蛋的行为啊。

他看着人来人往的繁华大街。

根本没有过任何乐队经验（如果说高中的玩票乐队经验算的话，那勉强有），也没有系统学习过乐理，甚至连一次Livehouse的舞台都没登上过！

Mana不可能会看上自己的！！！

而且自己也没有钱。真是蠢透了。

……把Demo寄过去就算了，莽莽撞撞来到东京还得找廉价的租房，为了不至于饿死还得去打工。

怀着一切一切，“我也不过是试试”这样的念头，他去到杂志提供那个地址附件，真的有便宜的可供暂住的地方，然后直接去了那个地址。

那是个小小的录音室。工作人员跟他说，你来这里有什么事吗，本周录音室都被包场了。哇哦，录音室包场一周，真有钱，Juka磕磕巴巴地问：“Mana先生在吗，我看杂志知道他要招人。”

他就被放进去了。

Mana坐在控制台前，他把头发扎到后面，露出纤细的脖子，听到声音，他抬头看过来。

Juka很难描述自己当时的心情。他没读过很多书，所以他当时直直地盯着Mana波澜不惊的眼睛，完全忘了对着Mana先生那么做，很失礼。

Mana先生以前的乐队巡回演出的时候，他有去过，但是实际上看到的Mana先生，和舞台上的Mana先生是不同的——舞台上，他那么、那么的——美，脸上涂白，跳舞的时候完全是女子的姿态，当然不是说他本人就不美了，看到本人，那个美丽的、漂浮在云上的女人形象，终于变成了真正的人，安静地对Juka微笑。

“我是Juka！之前已经把Demo寄给您了，不知道你有没有收到但是、但是我想直接看到您！因为实在太想和你一起工作了！”

虽然，没有一点经验。

“你是乐手吗？”

“我唱歌很好，我想唱您的歌，呃，我是说，我会唱很多你的歌，我可以现场唱。”

Mana示意他进录音室唱。

Juka的脑子一片空白，直接唱了APRES MIDI。他想，他是第一次看到Mana先生这么笑。

“Juka，你唱得很好，”出来后Mana一直点头，“但是这首是Kozi写的。”

Mana又笑起来。

——这可算完了。Juka一颗心往下坠落。听说Mana先生和Kozi吵架了，但是……Juka看着Mana的笑容，也不像。

真奇怪，Mana也不是像舞台上那个海伦一样的人物，Juka心想，Mana的眉毛修理成细细的上挑形状，嘴唇很薄，黑色的T-shirt，手指居然很粗糙，他当然是有缺点的，但是他就突然具体起来了，会笑，会说话，会看着自己的眼睛。

“我能再唱一首吗？”

Mana摇摇头。

“听过你的Demo了。”他从一叠CD中找出来，Juka的脸又红起来，这一叠CD里不乏包装精美的，而他寄过来的Demo光秃秃的一张。

“我唱了Beast of Blood。”

“之前真的没加入过乐队吗？”Mana把碟片塞入播放机，那是Juka自己录制的VCD，Juka看到屏幕上的自己，画了黑眼线，“长得帅，而且唱得也不错，我以为你有很多舞台经验。”

“高中的时候有。”

“说起来我高中的时候是鼓手。成为吉他手是后来的事。”Mana给他倒了一杯水，“你知道这个是我的Project吧？”

“知道。”跟乐队不同。

“跟乐队完全不同。”Mana把一段音频放出来，“所以我有绝对的话语权，曲、词全部由我负责，等于是我雇佣了Project的成员，而不是乐队一样的平等合作。”

他的眼睛却很冷漠。Juka点头。

这段音频没有人声，伴奏困住了黑夜的猛兽。

“你那么年轻，我还以为你会更喜欢做乐队。”

“Mana先生……你知道有多少人想做你的主唱吗？”

这可不见得，至少当时Klaha好像就和他关系普通，到现在也失踪了。

再上一个主唱，更是闹到全国皆知的地步。

Juka打开冰箱，把冷冰冰的啤酒贴在脸上。这样好像缓解了空调的干燥，他叹息，拉开罐子：“怎么有人自我为中心到他这个地步啊。”

好像自己，也搞到整个圈子都知道吧？无所谓，离开了那个自我为中心的老大，他也过得好极了。

很多人都说，Mana特别喜欢你。

他加入Moi dix Mois的时期正是Mana最活跃的时期，单曲、专辑、DVD、巡演、见面会、访问、杂志，一个没落下——尽管也正如Mana所说，这完全是他的Project，自己担任的不过是发声机器罢了。

要在那一段用什么样的声音唱歌，下一段要带有什么情绪唱歌，在哪一节拍要表演出什么样的氛围，在副歌前要煽动观众，全部、什么、都要按他的意思来。

“Boss，这首歌我唱得好吧，很快就上手了。”某次的演出后台，他这么跟Mana说。

“难道不是因为我早就把这首歌给你练习的原因吗？”

“真严厉，你应该夸我啊。”大步上前，Juka站到Mana面对面的地方，伸出手比了比双眼的距离，“你穿上那么高的——厚底鞋才到我额头呢。”

“……”

Kazuno站在Mana的身后，给自己的多年老友现场表演了一个‘你糟糕了’的表情，Mana伸手，轻轻地拍到Juka头上。

“真厉害，这么大的人只长了个子。”

“喂喂喂Mana先生。”

那也只是关系最好的时候。当时Mana的服装品牌举行见面会，他偶尔会让自己当他的模特兼现场翻译，他和Mana，穿了一身EGA——直到今天Juka都在想，这个品牌卖那么贵真的不会破产吗——走上台上的时候，粉丝露出看到神迹的狂热表情。

“Juka先生真的特别适合MmM呢！”

除了这个，还有一些日常别的——

“明天上午九点钟，记得准时到达。今天不要过度用嗓，不要喝酒，吃点清淡的。”女孩子把手机还给Juka，娇娇地笑起来，“Mana大人真的什么都管耶，不要迟到哦。”

“看到邮件不要私自看，很讨厌。”

“啊，抱歉，”其实这个女孩子的脸在脑海中已经变得模糊不清，但Juka就是清楚记得这件事，“那今天我做饭吧，吃点清淡的！”

“不要，明天要彩排了。”

这个时候再来了一封邮件。熟悉的发件人，还是那个管得超级多的老大发过来的。

【虽然这不是我应该管的范畴，但是还是需要提醒一下，我收到粉丝发来的投诉邮件，关于你的个人生活的，稍微注意下吧。】

……可真是讨厌啊。

我又不是什么都需要大人管束的小孩子。

“啊，真的不要嘛？”

“除非……”Juka退出邮箱，手指抚上女孩子纤细的腰肢，模仿弹奏吉他的节奏，“今天晚上有特别的？”

Juka知道自己就是故意的。

无论是和粉丝的关系、还是迟到、还是变得目中无人，Mana先生最讨厌的行为——他就要试着做，很多人都说你很喜欢我啊，Mana大人，那你看到这样对我，会生气吗？生气吧。可是他生气了，自己有什么益处呢？

没有。

Juka打开电脑，把藏到最深处的文件夹打开。

没有人声的伴奏，黑暗中未知生物在嘶吼，煽动的鼓点和狂躁的贝斯，吉他拉开屠戮的序幕。那个时候K还没来。Mana先把这一段给给了自己练习，最后没有录制，但是自己离开Moi dix Mois之后，新的主唱马上唱了这首歌。

‘你在MdM最喜欢哪首歌？’

——没有。

Mana大人~生气的后果很严重啊~

但又不是乐队，最后的结果就是自己走人。Juka不太记得那些事了。

和Mana马上有了新主唱一样，自己马上加入了新的项目。

大概太年轻了吧，像情侣因为作死分的手，表面上可以装着若无其事，但是却总在人前做出明里暗里针对前任的事。某次和HIZAKI、KAYA的粉丝见面会，HIZAKI给KAYA写了歌，他夸了一句‘曲子真好呢，我一般啊，不喜欢吉他手写的歌。’

忘记了KAYA是前任的粉丝了，糟糕。

KAYA当即拉下脸，余下的时间里他们差点当场吵了起来。到了后台Juka本来想道歉的，结果卸妆后的清秀青年打了招呼之后马上就离场，看也没看他。

“稍微，成熟一点吧？”

晚点喝酒的时候，HIZAKI提醒。

“今天的事情很抱歉。”

“这不算最糟的。”前辈耸耸肩，“KAYA跟Mana先生关系很好，可能你很年轻，没有体会到，Mana先生并不喜欢和人交流，受他关照的人不少。”

“HIZAKI先生也是吗？”

“他有送品牌的衣服给我哦！”HIZAKI笑起来，“当然不是这一点，不只是这样。”

到后来，后来Juka都不再继续在这个圈子混了。倒不是说不能继续音乐事业，而是到了那个时候，圈子日渐式微，他的事业也是普普通通，父母劝过他，可以再找别的工作嘛，演艺界的话他的年龄太大了，做模特竞争激烈，那、找别的工作也好啊，反正儿子长得帅，可以做个活招牌。

什么Moi dix Mois、HIZAKI Grace Project等等，他开始忘记。

某天在钓鱼的时候，他接到一个电话。

“喂喂。”

‘Juka吗？’

陌生的号码，熟悉的声音。

“那还能是谁。”

‘你要不要来表演？’

“表演?”

‘嗯，Moi dix Mois十周年了，我想邀请你来。’

“真的喔？居然这样就十周年了！我会来的。”

‘那真好，粉丝很期待。’

“你记得一定要给我名额，Mana先生。”

‘好的。’

——这么会有认自我为中心到这个地步啊。邀请别人来参加演出，不是应该更严肃一点吗？就这么简单地打电话过来说，他以为自己还是项目成员之一吗？至少也该发邮件嘛！

后来Juka真的收到了一份正式邮件。

Le dixieme anniversaire Live 2011~2013

这样就，十年了呢。

去彩排的时候，Mana把他们十年前穿的黑色表演服拿了出来。

Kazuno讶异地把衣服看了又看：“Mana先生，这真的是原来的衣服，你居然连这个都藏着吗？”

“老大不会还藏着十年前的日记本吧？”Juka一边笑着一边试穿衣服。

黑色的长袍硬挺、服帖、规整。不多不少，黑暗王子归来。Mana今天还是扎着长发，穿着黑色的外套，他看了也一直点头。

“完美。”

“当然，我身材可是维持得很好啊。”

“我仓库里还真的有你以前的涂鸦，怎么，要看吗？”

“哇，Mana先生！”

“不啊，不要，饶了我哈哈哈哈！”

这样的交谈，让Juka有种错觉，中间那十年时光都被偷走了，他，他们，他和Mana，可以重新开始。

那么，这个梦一开始是什么样呢？

是一波又一波的欢呼如同潮水一样拍打舞台吗？

还是在舞台上他向Mana半跪下来？

无声的伴奏循环了几次，Juka把电脑合上。沉浸在过去的时光里，一直无法出来的人，是愚笨的生命。

偏偏是我，你觉得天真无礼还纵容过。

第一次登台前，他紧张极了。

头发喷了大量摩丝，抓得高高的，额头上用黑色颜料画着扭曲的DIX，眼睛涂了黑眼线，唇上也涂了黑色的唇膏。

用这副来自地狱的黑暗姿态紧张的话，实在丢脸。只有Juka知道，自己的手在微微发抖，手心溢满了汗水。

“你在紧张吗？”Mana看到角落的他，拉住他的手。

“没有……”

“是我太大意了，你前些日子表现得很好，都忘记了那么年轻。”

故意涂厚的黑色嘴唇有一个微微微微微微小的弧度，Mana穿着一身黑色蕾丝裙，妆容却浓烈黑暗得像要召唤恶魔，他像邀请女士跳舞一样握住Juka的四指，他的手是习惯吉他的手，很粗糙。很温暖。

“有一点吧。”

“不用担心，你是我选中的人，你一定会征服观众的。”

“他们都是来看Mana先生的吧？”

“然而我还没有勇气在观众面前唱歌。”

“老大也有害怕的事吗？你站在舞台他们就开始了。”

Mana摇摇头：“让吉他手来撑场不够，成为舞台核心吧。”

手上的汗不知不觉止住，Juka点点头。

“成为Moi dix Mois的骄傲吧。”

最终我还是没有成为你的骄傲。

Juka翻出手机，对着通讯录上下翻查，拉到佐藤先生那一项。

不要太刻意、不要太多文字、不要让他知道是特意发送的。

输入最平凡无奇的‘新年快乐’。

发送成功。

完


End file.
